


Issues

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinky, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Red are a few days into an intimate relationship after she confronted him about not being her father. Lizzie's daddy issues have manifested as a sexual kink that she persuades Red to try.





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a chapter for another story, but it just did not fit. haha 
> 
>    
> I was inspired by the song “Daddy Issues” by The Neighbourhood: https://youtu.be/vnLAa6_hB9A
> 
>    
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist (if I did, it would be Lizzington smut). This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Red and Lizzie were sitting on the bed in a hotel room together. They didn’t have any task force business the next day, so they were rather enthusiastically indulging in some scotch. It had been a couple of days since they first made love. Their relationship had finally become intimate after Liz confronted Red about not being her father. She’d been angry about the deceit, but then she realized they were now free to sleep together. They’d had such strong sexual tension between them, it made sense that they weren’t really father and daughter; it also made sense to address the tension at last. Liz and Red were still getting to know each other intimately and learning what the other liked. It was very exciting to be in this new relationship with each other, and they relished their time off between task force missions.

 Liz looked Red up and down as they sat with their backs against the comfy padded headboard, then she looked straight ahead. They’d been quiet for a while.

 “I dunno why, but I kept the DNA results…” Liz said. 

 Red turned to her and studied her face.

 “Hm.” He responded.

 Lizzie gave him a coy look, then she giggled. 

 “What?” Red asked. 

 “What would you have wanted me to call you, anyway…dad? Father? Pops?” Liz asked, then she giggled again. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Definitely not ‘Pops’.” He said. 

 Liz grinned. 

 “Other than that, it would’ve been up to you.” He said. 

 They looked at each other and smiled. 

 “How about ‘daddy’?” Liz asked, and her tone sounded almost sultry. 

 Red gave her a puzzled look. 

 “Uh…” He began. 

 “Maybe I could still call you that…once in a while…” She said, blushing. 

 “…” He couldn’t think of anything say. 

 “What…it doesn’t turn you on a little?” She said. 

 “Lizzie. No, it’s…no.” He said. 

 “That’s a shame. It kinda turns me on.” She said. 

 Red was floored. 

 “…You’re a very interesting young woman, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “I know. But really, what’s the harm in it? It’s not like you’re actually my father. It’s just a silly term.” She said. 

 Red blinked at her. 

 “…Let’s just…leave that for now, shall we?” He said. 

 Liz watched Red and she could almost see the gears turning as he considered it. She smirked slightly and they both drank some more, and got lost in thought. 

 “So is that a no?” Liz said. 

 “What?” Red asked. 

 “You won’t let me call you daddy…?” She said. 

 Red looked at Lizzie as she bit her lip excitedly. 

 “Lizzie.” He said, then he sighed and leaned back. 

 “Do you wanna try it…daddy?” She said, suddenly stroking the bulge in his trousers. 

 “Sweetheart. Really…” He said, trying to get her to see sense. 

 Despite his resistance, Red was becoming aroused. Lizzie noticed and became excited. 

 “Oh…it turns you on, too…” Liz said breathily. 

 “I’m turned on because you’re touching me.” Red said defensively. 

 “Come on…just try it. Call me a naughty girl.” She said, still stroking him. 

 “You _are_ a naughty girl, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz found this strangely gratifying. 

 Red thought that maybe it was the scotch, and the touching, but he also found it strangely gratifying. Lizzie leaned in and licked his neck and continued rubbing his erection through his trousers. He was finding it more difficult to take the moral high ground. Liz noticed he didn’t resist much that time; he might be enjoying the role-play after all. She moaned and kissed his neck. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

 “Call me baby.” Liz breathed. 

 Red decided to just go with it; he could always blame the alcohol later on. 

 “Alright, baby. I’ll give you what you want.” Red said. 

 He started undoing his belt, and Liz was thrilled, as well as surprised. 

 “Mmm. Good.” Liz said. 

 She lustfully watched him open his trousers and pull his erection out of his boxers. She quickly got up and pulled her skinny jeans and panties down. Liz got out of them and crawled onto the bed. She bent down and took him into her mouth. Red sighed with pleasure as Lizzie’s lips and warm mouth glided over his length. 

 “You’re such a naughty girl.” Red said. 

 Lizzie whimpered in response, so it encouraged him. She seemed to really get a kick out of it. He softly petted her hair as she moved up and down. Liz wanted more from him, so she released him and looked into his eyes. 

 “Did you like that, daddy?” Liz asked breathily. 

 Red felt that strange gratification again. 

 “Yes, baby. Now get in my lap.” Red said. 

 Liz eagerly straddled his lap and kissed him passionately, then she playfully nipped his neck. 

 “If you keep being naughty like that, I’m going to punish you.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled excitedly; she was thoroughly enjoying this. She ground her hips against him, getting immense pleasure from rubbing her clit up and down along his erection. 

 “How would you punish me, daddy?” She asked. 

 “I won’t allow you to be on top anymore. I’ll hold you down on the bed and fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He said. 

 Liz nearly fainted with excitement; she was pleasantly shocked. She considered the options carefully for about half a second, then she nipped his neck again. 

 “Right…you asked for it.” Red said.

 He took hold of Lizzie’s waist and playfully moved her aside, off his lap. Liz watched raptly as Red got on top of her; he positioned his tip at her very wet opening, then he pinned her wrists to the bed. She couldn’t remember ever being this thrilled. Despite the rough play, Red entered her gently and made sure Lizzie had time to adjust. She moaned in pleasure as he began thrusting.

 “Is this what you want, baby? You want daddy to fuck you hard?” Red said. 

 Liz nearly climaxed already. 

 “Yes!” She panted. 

 Liz enthusiastically met Red’s rough thrusts and he’d been right; she probably wouldn’t walk normally for a while afterwards, but it was so, so good. Liz heard Red’s belt clinking as he thrust into her, and it added to her pleasure for some reason. She knew she was a little weird, but she was past the point of caring; she just enjoyed being kinky with Red. Liz moaned loudly.

 “You like that, don’t you, ‘cause you’re a naughty girl.” Red said. 

 “Mm…yes, daddy.” Liz whimpered. 

 Red was frighteningly turned on by Lizzie whimpering and calling him daddy. He never realized he was this screwed up, but it felt too good to really care. Liz felt him relentlessly rubbing her walls and she kept getting wetter, so the friction was perfect. 

 “It feels so good, daddy…” Liz said breathily. 

 “Ohh you’re so wet for me, baby.” Red said. 

 “Yeah…” She purred. 

 Red thrust faster and they were both rapidly closing in on the peak of pleasure. They decided to add to their pleasure by escalating the role-play. 

 “Daddy…I want you to come in me…” Liz said. 

 “I will, baby. You’ll feel it.” Red said. 

 “Mm…daddy…” She whimpered. 

 “Ohhh my sweet girl…” He moaned breathily. 

 Liz nearly saw stars and she cried out very loudly as she orgasmed; Red immediately followed her and he came, spurting inside her with force. She felt him throbbing in her, and she shuddered and squirmed with pleasure. He felt her slick walls still rhythmically tightening on him. They both moaned as they came down from their surprisingly mind-blowing orgasms. They looked at each other and caught their breath for several moments. Liz kissed Red, and then he released her wrists; he gently pulled out and slumped beside her. 

 Red put his hands over his eyes and lightly rubbed his face. 

 “I will never be normal again after that…” Red said, almost groaning. 

 Liz laughed heartily. 

 “Yeah, but it was amazing.” She said. 

 He nodded subtly, with his face still covered by his hands. 

 “Wait a minute…” Liz began. 

 Red moved his hands away and looked at her. 

 “That would imply you were normal to begin with.” She said, smirking. 

 He smirked at her and she kissed him again. 

 “I’m just teasing…neither of us were normal to begin with. It’s not just you.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I think that’s a fair statement.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and snuggled up to Red; they relaxed in a satisfied, alcohol-influenced stupor and eventually fell asleep. 

  **The End**

 


End file.
